A CERTAIN Someone
by Scarletteyes
Summary: Lily uses the words James and G-d in the same league. Her quiet reputation puts her ill at ease since it shows the person she was once long ago. However, when Lily is called to Dumbledore's office and is told something tragic, she finds out a huge secret
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Boy with the Sweet Eyes  
  
He has sweet eyes. That was the first thing I realized as James Potter stood, about five inches taller then me, waiting expectedly for my answer.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
"Umm." I said, still in a trance from those eyes of his. I couldn't believe he was talking to me- ME of all people! I smiled eerily at the thought and let my mouth open to form a round O.  
  
"Do you know where my charms book is or not?" he asked, more impatiently this time "I sorta got a date waiting for me if you didn't realize." flicked his hand over his shoulder to a brunette with her hands on her hips, pouting.  
  
Ok, so maybe it wasn't the thing I had dreamed of him saying, but hey, the first step in any relationship is communication, right?  
  
"Nope, sorry." I finally managed to spit out.  
  
James made a sort of groaning noise and rolled his eyes "Yeah, Sirius isn't the best source on things. He thought he may have seen you with it,"  
  
"Well, guess he didn't," I laughed, but instead of it coming out freely and high-spirited, it came out high pitched and forced.  
  
James noticed and stared at me strangely "Well, then, I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, see you around.." I trailed off, staring at no one. James had better things to do then wait for a reply from little ol' me, it seemed.  
  
I sighed, shaking my head. It was so hard to not to help liking him. But he was a marauder! It didn't necessarily mean he was popular, but it did mean he was more popular then me. All the marauders were loved and protected by all of Hogwarts. They weren't intimidating- at least to most people- so they weren't known for their large fan clubs or anything.  
  
They were just really friendly, and there for had a lot of friends- something I was not as lucky to be granted. It wasn't that I was weird or extremely quiet; Well, I used to be and that was the problem. It seemed that once your reputation was formed in Hogwarts that's they way you were viewed by for the remainder of your stay. Five years had passed since I had formed my reputation here, and as the years passed so had the timid, immature girl. I was a different person now- and not too many people knew that.  
  
There was no point of even dreaming that I had a chance with one of them, especially the ring leader of them all. Better off to stick with guys at my own level. I glumly sat down on a couch in the Common Room waiting for GG, my friend. My only friend. I have one friend; How pathetic is that? Sure, I have many acquaintances but only one friend. And that friend had more then one friend, so at times it was me by my lonesomeness.  
  
"Hey Liletto," I heard her say as she came into the Common Room.  
  
"Your late," I said pointedly "Two minutes of my life wasted by you."  
  
"I am crap, I know. So how'd you been doing while I was gone?"  
  
"I made a fool of myself in front of a CERTAIN person," I said glumly, moving over as she sat down next to me.  
  
"You finally got the courage to talk to James?" GG exclaimed, grabbing my arm.  
  
"Nope, I finally got to talk to that CERTAIN person. I thought we agreed not to mention his name," I said the last part in a low hiss.  
  
"Sorry, I really AM crap today it seems. So, what happened?" GG asked again curiously.  
  
"He asked me if I had his charms book. I stared at him for like an hour before I could answer. A simple yes or no question and I screw it up," I moaned, pulling my head into my hands.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you thought it was," GG patted my hand gently "You tend to be a tad overdramatic at times. Look, why don't you forget about Ja-I mean a CERTAIN person? You don't even know him well anyways. Milento really likes you. He's a sweet guy; You really should give him a chance,"  
  
"It would never be right. I can't go out with anyone except for a CERTAIN person," I told her.  
  
And it was true. It was just be wrong to string yet another person into my misery. I may not have know James that well but I did know he was sweet and cute and funny and nice......well except for before. He had been a bit rude but we all have our bad days, right?  
  
"Well, speaking of CERTAIN people, I got a bit friendlier with Rebecca and she's good friends with Michael Figg. She said she would put in a good word for me! Isn't that the loveliest bit of news you've ever heard?" She asked, waiting expectedly for my answer.  
  
"Wonder-ific. What I would give to be you," I said without an ounce of emotion.  
  
"Cheer up, Lily. I think you should get a good night's sleep. Maybe that'll put things into perspective,"  
  
"D'ya know? I think you may be right," I reluctantly got up and gathered my things, and went into the dorms.  
  
But sleep did not come easy to me that night. All I could do was think of that CERTAIN person. I fantasized him asking me out and us getting married and living in a wonderful little house close to Hogsmeade, and having smart perfect little babies. Wow, why am I so lame? All of you are sitting here thinking, what is wrong with this girl? Truthfully, I don't know. Don't ask me, ask the guy he created me: I was just born this way. Sleep came slow to me and when it did come it was a light, troubled one.  
  
I did not fare well the next day. At breakfast, Dumbledore came over with a troubled face and requested my presence after classes. Of course I agreed; you don't say no to the headmaster. But now all I could think of what he was going to ask me. Classes dragged on and finally it was over. GG was busy talking urgently to Rebecca about what Michael had said, so I slipped away unoticedly.  
  
However I realized, I didn't even know where Dumbledore's office was. I spent the afternoon asking every single person I saw and all their answers were the same. I returned to the Common Room, feeling like a huge failure. Now Dumbledore would think I hadn't came on purpose. My heart skipped a beat when I saw James there, surrounded by his lanky friend and I came up with a brilliant idea: James seemed to have been in Dumbledore's office with the record he had, so he probably knew where it was.  
  
I bravely walked up to him and said "Hey, James, I was wondering if you where Proffesor Dumbledore's office is?"  
  
James swiveled around, smiling when he saw me "Well, I wouldn't expect Mrs.Goodie-Two-Shoes to know where his office was in the first place-" I winced when he said that; Was that what he really thought of me?-"But why do you need to know?"  
  
"He asked me to come after classes, but he didn't tell me where it was," I said apologetically to show how sorry I was for wasting his time.  
  
"I'll show you," he said pleasantly.  
  
My mouth dropped open. James would show ME? I could barely breathe. Didn't I tell you he was sweet??  
  
We walked in silence with James cracking the occasional joke.  
  
"You see that picture?" James pointed a picture of fruit "All you have to do is tickle the pear to get into the kitchen. We get a ton of food that way,"  
  
"Really?" I said dumbly, not having much to add. James really knew a lot about the castle and I didn't have much to share with him.  
  
"And that staircase there-Its a trick one. Every Wednesday from 12:14 to 12:18 if you take it, it leads you to a secret room. Me and the guys usually go up there to plan schemes and the such," James revealed.  
  
"Wow," I said simply. James was brilliant- He really was. Every encounter I had with him proved it.  
  
Finally we came to a gargoyle and James turned towards it and said "Bertie Bott's."  
  
The gargoyle moved and in place of it was a doorway "That is majorly wicked," I commented.  
  
"That is nothing compared to the other things I can do," James smirked as he said that.  
  
I just smiled uncertainly, and stepped into the doorway, climbing the long stairwell until I reached the top, wondering what would await me.  
  
A/n: How do you like it so far? I don't think it will be that long- around five chapters. I would love you to death and beyond if you reviewed. Oh and for those who read my other fic, The Rivalry, the next chapter will probably be up in a week or so! By the way, this is the shortest chapter I have written- sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get it up and thought this was a pretty good part to end it. Think of it as a sort of prologue if you'd like ( R/R!! 


	2. Noises and Emotions

A/n: Wow, I am soooo embarrassed- I CANT believe I called that little thing before a chapter... Honestly!  
  
Chapter 2: Noises and Emotions  
  
When I reached the top of the stairs I heard the strangest noises coming from what I expected was Professor Dumbledore's office. I kept hearing moans of pleasure or disgustment, and frankly, when I identified it as Professor Dumbledore's voice, I began to get a bit scared, to put it mildly. I prayed he was the only one in there; otherwise I wouldn't want to know what that moaning was coming from. I held my breath and knocked on the door.  
  
That is I tried to. For some reason my hand would just not form a fist long enough to hit the door. Every time it came close enough, it chickened out and would shoot back down to rest on my hips.  
  
"Knock," I instructed it sternly "I am not nervous. Stop it hand, knock. No, I said knock, not touch my hair. Stop being a baby and pull yourself together. Knock already!" I tried to knock again, but the door wasn't there anymore. Had it disappeared?  
  
No, I discovered as I looked up, it hadn't. Professor Dumbledore had opened the door and had been listening to my lecture to my hand. Wonderful. Now he must have thought me to be as wierd as I thought him.  
  
"Well, if you are done with your conversation? I hope I'm not interrupting," Professor Dumbledore asked in a light tone, but for some reason there was no sparkle in his eyes, and grave lines were etched into his pale skin.  
  
Not a good thing.  
  
I just tried to laugh it off and stepped inside, surveying my surroundings. Typical Dumbledore place: strange objects, an abnormally large bird, mismatching furniture, the works. I wouldn't have expected anything less, though. He took a seat at his desk, and following suit I slid into a large mahogany chair.  
  
"I expect you may have heard some peculiar noises coming from here. Well, I was having a go at Bertie Bott's and there are some rather refreshing flavors, if I do say so. You are familiar with some of the rather unpleasant once, I suppose?"  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. But really, I was pretty confused. I had thought this meeting had been called on serious grounds, but then again, who am I to know? I, a lowly, Howarts pupil, and he the mighty, powerful headmaster. I was unworthy to challenge the actions of a person of such honor. . . . . NOT. . . .I really can be funny at times.  
  
Grave face, and he jokes about my hand. No twinkle, and he goes off on to a tangent about Bertie Bott's. What was he getting at?? This is not normal- It shouldn't be allowed for teachers to freak out their students. If anything it should be the other way around.  
  
"Well, I've been having some rather nasty flavors, my last one being Brussel sprouts I suspect. But I suppose the name was supposed to warn me. Now, to business," Dumbledore once again assumed his grave face.  
  
"Yes, um, I can't help but wonder why you called me. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I asked nervously, cracking my knuckles almost subconsciously, something that can't possibly be appropriate to do in front of a teacher, let alone a Headmaster.  
  
"Lily, I don't want you to get excited or aroused from what I say, because it will come as a shock to you," Dumbledore started.  
  
I snorted, trying to choke back laughter. Why, oh, why did he have to say aroused? I know he didn't mean it(at least I hope to high heavens and beyond he didn't!) but I couldn't help think of sexually aroused which made me think of him sexually aroused which- ok, yeah, I was done laughing now. There was nothing funny of Dumbledore being sexually aroused; that was just DISGUSTING!  
  
"I have learned this fact for a while now, but decided to keep it in my confidentiality, so as not to as I said before, arouse you-" another snort of laughter emitted from my mouth-" in any negative way and in hopes that the situation would change. Sadly, it hasn't. Now, Lily," he continued gently "I want you to remember when I say this, that nothing is certain, and things can change. By tomorrow, everything can be back to your daily routine. However, I have been urged by some of the professors that I had waited long enough to bring this news to you,"  
  
"Did I fail a test?" I asked, eyes wide. I mentally watched someone tear me away from the head girl badge and me waving goodbye to it as I sobbed "Can't I make it up?"  
  
"If only," Dumbledore smiled sadly "However, the measures to why I called this meeting or more drastic than that."  
  
"I can't make it up?" I exclaimed "But, Professor, given my past record, I think we can both be assured that this test was a fluke!"  
  
"Miss Evans, this isn't about any test. Your parents-" he paused "-Are missing. They have been for about two weeks. You remember their vacat-"  
  
"Woah, hold up," I cut in, holding my hand like a stop sign, all notion of respect lost in that one motion "Pause, rewind, and go back to that first part. That missing thing? I think I misunderstood you."  
  
I better have damn it, or I'll. . . . I'll-Oh, G-d, please let me have misunderstood it!  
  
"Lily, your parents are missing." Dumbledore stated the horrid news, yet again.  
  
"My parents?" I pointed to myself to make sure he couldn't be talking to some random invisible person, because you never know.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are missing?"  
  
"I am sorry, Mi-"  
  
"My parents are missing?" This time I screamed it out in disbelief " My parents are missing?"  
  
"Miss Evans, I told-"  
  
"What do you mean they are missing? They aren't missing. They just got back from vacation in the States," I added for proof " So there." Such a childish last statement, but I didn't care.  
  
"Yes, the vacation. Lily, sources have shown they went on vacation. However, that is as far as they got. Many people on the tour went missing- seven couples to be exact. We think it may have been one of the few muggle attacks that have been going on lately. I hadn't thought it would have gone as far as the States but Death Eaters have been showing up there lately. Lily?"  
  
He stopped when he saw my face. I couldn't see it but I knew it was white. My eyes were half shut and twitching and my lips were moving but no words could come out. This had to be a mistake, he had to be lying. I mean this kind of thing happened to other people. . . . but not to me.  
  
I finally found my voice and snatching it up from the ends of its reigns, I blurted out "That isn't funny. Don't joke about it."  
  
"Lily, I can reassure you that my intentions are nothing of the sort."  
  
I couldn't breathe anymore. I know because I tried and I couldn't. I held on to the arms of the chair for support, but it didn't help. I felt myself slip to the floor in utter despair. I stayed there for a long time; how long I don't know. Finally I tore myself up, and shaking, as I took deep breaths, I stood up and said, confused "Sorry, I- I don't know what got into me,"  
  
I was having a war inside my body. My parents were.......... gone. They left. Well, not really, but they might as well have. I couldn't comprehend it. All this time I had tried to distance myself from them and now I realized how much I needed them. All this time I wanted to be different and now I just wanted to be ordinary. Damn it, I just wanted my parents back.  
  
My mother, who would wake me up at nine in the morning in the summer because she thought it was crazy to sleep longer....G-d, now I would wake up at five in the morning just to talk to her again. And my dad, my crazy dad, who's favorite activity was spring cleaning which took place weekly at our house due to his insane neatness- I would clean it for him every day just to hear his slightly nasal tone ask me how that 'Pooter' boy was doing. It used to annoy me but all of a sudden all these once meaningless gestures, now showed the love and concern I couldn't see or comprehend before. And I had never even thanked them properly.  
  
"Lily, I know you must be having an uncountable number of thoughts going on in your head. Perhaps it would be better to sort them out with your words?" Dumbledore prompted, staring at me intensely.  
  
"Do you think its possible, that they will be found? Don't try to shield me. I don't want to be lied to," I added holding my breath, as I waited for my answer.  
  
"You are asking for the truth, and it is grave. Lily, I do not want to get your hopes up. A memorial is set for next month. I suggest you adapt yourself to this situation," Dumbledore chose his words carefully, pausing after each one.  
  
After he said that it was over. I just started crying and I couldn't stop. I couldn't talk, I couldn't listen, I couldn't see. All I could do is feel tear after tear roll down my cheek, as memories were relived and that one word vibrated in my head: dead..dead...dead. I didn't even know what do with myself. My parents were the only reason I had to go home; I had noone else. And come to think of it, besides GG, they were the only people that cared about me. Three people cared about me. Only three people. If I died only three people would want to attend my funeral; now one since two of them were lying dead somewhere. Well, I expect Petunia also had some sort of feelings toward me, so possibly two. But that was all. I just kept thinking about their unfinished lives and goals and dreams. It hurt so much.  
  
Finally, I calmed down a bit and wiped my eyes "So now what?"  
  
"Do you want to attend the memorial?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do," I wiped my nose with my sleeve, and Dumbledore gingerly handed me a tissue which I immediately put to good use.  
  
"And what about the holidays?"  
  
"I guess I'll stay here," I said slowly.  
  
"We will have to make arrangements for the summer ones. Do you have anyone you think you can stay by?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"Well, maybe CG will let. Oh, I don't know. . . . ." I trailed off, choking back a sob "Sorry, its just so hard. I mea-"  
  
I didn't get to finish my sentence though, because all of a sudden, the sound of a door slamming off the wall was plainly heard, along with the skidding sounds of sneakers coming quickly to a halt.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry," I heard the person say. Not any person though. A CERTAIN person.  
  
It was James, here, but why? My curiosity was sparked and I waited to see what had made James sound so nervous.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/n: Yay, that was a horrid ending! But I have never written a chapter so fast, though this one was also EXTREMELY short. I guess this will be my short chapter fic. Oh, well.Thanx to:  
  
Kitty Prydew: LOL- I guess James was just in a good mood....Don't be sure that all he said was true though.  
  
Marauder: Awwwwwwwwwwww....that was sooo sweet! I'm glad you like Lily's perspective- Was this chapter soon enough for you?  
  
lilygurl88: Guess what? So do I! Guess its just a girl thing :)  
  
Princess Hermione: Thanks a bunch!  
  
buggy-such: Hey...........this was written by a blonde so don't blame Lily- no Lily isn't a ditz, yes she can be around James, aka. a certain person...hopefully when she gets more used to him she won't act that way, but I can't promise anything. I am only writing what my charecters tell me to.  
  
kitty: I'm glad you like it  
  
Beauty Full: yeah, I couldn't live with only friend either but a lot of fics only give her one or two friends but or more subtler and don't say it straight out- poor Lily.....  
  
Drops of Jupiter: Luv ya too.  
  
Oy Angelina: OMG...you read my fic....you are wonderful!! And soo nice- you liar- You write waaaaaaaaay too good for me so I know it can't be that good to , plus the fact that it is not one of my best fics in the first place. A shrine will be built in honor of you along with a totem pole of your wishes. I'm glad you can relate to Lily and I haven't decided about James yet.LoL. update your story for me, will ya??? And I am sending a hug to your Snape! 


	3. Emotional Breakdowns

He stood there, head held high, and jaw set, the only hint of his nervousness the ever vibrating of his hands as he tried to steady them. James spied me and tried to say on a light note "Still here, are you?"  
  
I didn't bother answering him, but Dumbledore did "James, I would appreciate the taking of a seat outside of my office while I finish this consultation,"  
  
James nodded, now jouncing his knees slightly "Yeah, ok,"  
  
He began to inch out slowly, stopping every other second or so. He kept turning around, making slight noises, then hesitating, stopping himself, and then walking on again. Dumbledore turned back to me, but I just couldn't concentrate on his endless questions and advice, due to James distraction. Sensing my insecurity, Dumbledore, sighed and asked "Is there something important you need to tell me that can't wait?"  
  
"Now that you mention in, yeah," James blurted out, crossing the room with two large steps, and leaned on the desk, so that his head was level with mine. "Its about Remus's, well, condition," he continued in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of what you are talking about.." Dumbledore trailed off.  
  
"Well, Sirius decided to tell Snape how to freeze the Whomping Willow, so he could see Remus. I don't know why he would do but he did, and I think Snape is on his way there now. Professor, I need help- I don't even know what Remus is capable of doing," James licked his lips nervously as he finished.  
  
"Did Sirius tell Snape what to expect?" Dumbledore was already standing up. So he was leaving me. Obnoxious, don't you think? To leave a girl who just found out her parents are probably dead for some stupid thing.... At least I thought it was stupid. Remus couldn't hurt a fly if it was frozen in front of him and practically throwing itself into his shoe.  
  
"Nope, just to do that," James answered.  
  
"Stay with Lily. I will go alert the other professors," Dumbledore ordered, opening the door.  
  
"But, I want to he-" James began to protest.  
  
Well, I want my parents back, but look around, you pampered, coddled, stupid, boy, we don't always get what we want if you didn't notice, I wanted to shout. I snorted loudly as I swallowed a sob and James stared at me strangely. I returned his stare with a glare, for who was he to stare at me when I had bigger problems then he could ever know, and used my two pointer fingers to wipe away my tears, spreading a long lines of mascara down my cheeks.  
  
"James, there will come a time when your help is vital. Right now, just telling me was enough to fulfill your part. I am going to establish a search party and they will be located shortly, if all goes as planned," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"A search party?" I asked curiously, crossing my arms "Why do you need that?"  
  
"That Miss Evans, is a topic of confidentiality," Dumbledore said before shutting the door and leaving me and my CERTAIN someone all alone.  
  
James paced the room uncertainly for a few moments. Finally, to break the silence, he asked me "So, what're you in for?"  
  
"What are you in for?" I shot back, answering as if his question had been an insult, so it wasn't surprising when he face drew back in surprise.  
  
"That, as the wise man just said, is a topic of-"  
  
"Of damn confidentiality. Yeah, I know. What the hell do you a search party though? Did Sir Lupin go starking mad and the voices in his head told him to do away with Sir Snape?" I snapped, in the most obnoxious tone I could muster.  
  
"Pretty close actually," he mumbled, most probably not thinking I'd pick it up, but I've got pretty sharp ears, and then said in a louder voice "What is up with you? This isn't the sweet epitome of perfection we all know and love."  
  
Normally, this would bring me into ecstatic screeches, though of course they would stay in my thoughts until after, and horrific blushes, but now I was just immune to him. However, for some reason, it sent me into hysterics. James looked horrified when I started sobbing, and began to stammer.  
  
"I-I-What's wrong; I mean why are you-Are you ok?" He finally managed to sputter.  
  
"If I was ok, I wouldn't be in this state, would I? You moron," I added as an afterthought, still sobbing "Anyways, I don't have to tell you a damn thing, so get off my case."  
  
I did award myself Miss Bitch of the Month at the moment, and took pleasure in it. This newfound bitchyness had my name written all over it. It would be my new shield, my protector, now that my parents couldn't fulfill that position anymore.  
  
James put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort me, but I ignored my advance "I always thought that Lupin had a vicious streak. He always had an animal side to him."  
  
James began to cough when I said that, so I had to slam him in the back a few times to shut the damn guy up.  
  
"G-d, Lily," He said when he was finished "I don't think you had to hit me that hard!"  
  
"My bad," I said nastily, continuing my tirade "Remus is always so pale. It's like he lives a double life- vampire, perhaps? Banshee?"  
  
"Hehe," James laughed weakly "So, failed a test or something? The horror,"  
  
"I wish it was only that," I muttered, the tears beginning to fall again "Anyways, like I said, about Remus, who is he? Or what is he? Oh, the possibilities..." I paused thinking. And then it hit me like when a goose flies smack into a lamppost and a cool autumn's day "Holy freak! He's a damn werewolf, isn't he?"  
  
It all fit! It was a full moon tonight, he was always pale, and he was always 'sick' once a month; I covered my mouth in shock of my discovery.  
  
"Wh-Why would you think that?"  
  
"Don't try to cover it up," I scolded "It's obvious. It all fits. Ohmigod.I can't believe I never noticed! That white circle glowy thing he'd seen with the boggart had been the moon!"  
  
"Lily, I don't know what you are-" James started.  
  
"My parents are missing," I interrupted, holding up my end of the bargain "They went on vacation and have been missing since. That's why I'm here,"  
  
James face immediately changed into one of sympathy "Oh...I didn't think.... I'm so sorry," he said earnestly.  
  
"The least you can do is admit it," I retorted, trying to change the subject "Who else knows?"  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"Look, if you don't tell me, I'll spread this around school, so spill," I ordered.  
  
"Sirius, Peter, all the professors, and now you, and Snape," James confessed with a sigh "Sirius, Peter, and I found out in second year,"  
  
I just nodded, for once totally speechless. Of all the people in the school, Remus, sweet, kind, Remus, would be the last you'd expect to be a werewolf. I never realized how much I didn't know about all these people who had been with me for six years-It was quite sad when I began to think of it.  
  
"Well, did you find the book you were looking for?" I tried to lighten the conversation.  
  
"It was under Sirius's bed the whole time," James said with a chuckle.  
  
And then for some reason, I totally broke down. Even worse then before. I felt my chest heaving, and thought I was going to throw up. I was delirious from crying, and my moans of sadness were turning into screeches. For once James seemed to know what to do. He put his arm around me, and I just sat there sobbing, as he drew me closer to his chest. If only this had been done under happier circumstances, I would have thought we had a chance- But James was just being a gentleman. As I sat there, crying into his shoulder, James muttering words of comfort, I began to see how pathetic and horrid my life was beggining to come.  
  
A/n: FINALLY! Not my best, but I just wanted to get something up. For the record, this story disappoints me, but I intend to finish it and make it interesting! My other stories are WAAAAY better so if you wanna check them out....be my guest.LOL! Thank you to: Kitty Prydew, Bic Papermate, asd, Drops of Jupiter, Rider of Rohan, Shar, Eve of Fire, Bon, IceChilli, PIGS*IN*A*BLANKET, GnnyPotter4 R/R please! 


End file.
